Through the Ghost
by xXShadow-KissedXx
Summary: Sequel to Alien! Abby's life throws her another rough scenario, forcing her to move to the US. She meets a guy who helps her make a plan to win Bill Kaulitz, the love of her life back. But it's a secret, she cant tell anyone! Summaries aren't my thing, so check out Abby's story and follow her life. Tokio Hotel
1. I Don't Even Know Anymore

**Long time no see, am I right? **

**Well anyways, welcome to my long awaited and forgotten sequel to: Alien. If you haven't read it, check out my page and don't forget to review!**

**I have been out of the fandom for a while, and I'm not sure if Tokio Hotel Fanfiction is still popular, it has been a few years. But my love for them hasn't changed that's for sure (:**

**I wont keep you all waiting anymore here's: Through the Ghost**

**Chapter 1: I don't even know anymore**

_Hello, you've reached the voice mailbox of _Bill Kaulitz _please leave your name and number after the beep._

_Beep._

"Hey, it's Abby. I don't even know why I bother leaving these silly messages anymore, it's not like you ever reply to them. Well I just called to say today is my last day in Germany, a series of unfortunate events happened which is causing me to head home. Call me whenever you can, and it seems like you never can. I mean come on Bill! I thought we were in love, boyfriend and girlfriend, even _best friends! _You haven't attempted to contact me in over a year…"

I ended the call on my rant, not wanting to break down in tears. No one, Bill, Tom, Georg or Gustav, they never answered their phone's for me in over a year. It made me emotional whenever I thought about it, which is why I try not to think as much anymore. Not that I've become a shell of a body, because I haven't. I've made myself a vow.

The vow was to never _ever _become like the person I once was. I'm never going to hate myself, or think anything less of me as a person. I am human, and I have feelings and a voice that needs to be heard. Once I head back to the United States I'm going to enroll in high school, I only have a few months left. I'm going to finish that off then somehow hunt for Bill. He is my everything, and I just don't understand how he can just cut me off and never speak to me again. It makes absolutely no sense to me.

I would hope the boys keep contact with Simone, because if they don't that would make them terrible sons. Not like I would know, because I never really press the subject when I'm around her. I haven't talked to Shilo in forever either, we sort of drifted apart, both of us consumed in our daily lives to really keep contact with each other. After I lost all my contacts in my phone from dropping it in the toilet from my back pocket, Shilo's was the only number I didn't really memorize by heart.

It sucks losing contact with your best friends.

I still don't talk much in school, but I do talk whenever someone has a question for me. I have no friends, nor have I attempted to make any. I'm just so tired of losing the people I love, I'm tired of being close to someone and then having them move away from me.

Cutting myself hasn't stopped, I still do it, but it isn't as bad and I don't have suicidal thoughts anymore. My life isn't worth throwing away, I want to do something big with my life, but I just don't know exactly what yet. I really want to pursue my career as a singer, but I have no idea how! Maybe I could live a double life? Well I'll think about that one.

Staring at myself in the mirror I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to face the day. It's going to be rough on me and Simone, especially me. My hair is curled down to the small of my back, I couldn't help but give a hint of a smile as I thought of Bill curling my hair on one of my first days here in Germany. I slowly and intricately apply my black eye shadow and mascara, which as soon as I did I knew that would be a huge mistake. There would no doubt be a lot of crying today. I hated crying…

I stepped into a tight black pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats with a girly bow by the toe. I moseyed my way to my giant closet and couldn't decide on a shirt to wear. A plain black button up would do for this depressing occasion. You may be asking, why all the black? Well, you'll figure out in all due time.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I got disappointed when I only saw that it was Simone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby, I was just letting you know that I'm ready whenever you are…" Her voice cracked. "Sorry I didn't walk up the stairs, my stomach wouldn't allow it." I could tell Simone was laughing through her pain. Isn't that what we've all been doing lately? It sure as hell felt like it.

My dad and I have officially moved in with Simone a few months ago, they were engaged and everything. I grabbed my purse and slowly made my way downstairs to a waiting Simone, her pregnant belly was huge, she was due in 3 or so months. You got that right, inside of Simone was my baby brother. I cant believe that I'm going to have to miss out on that baby being born to move to the US. Simone refused to move with me, stating that she was meant to live in Germany for the rest of her life. I don't blame her, it is a beautiful country.

"Do the twins know?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah, they do know. I talked to them just a few hours ago. They're really sorry that they cant make it. They have a show in LA tonight." She stated sadly. Busying herself around the kitchen fixing her a sandwich. Stating that Christian made her hungry all of a sudden. That's my baby brothers name, I helped her pick it out. I really like it.

"How come they don't ever bother with calling me anymore?" I broke the news to her, not knowing if she knew they didn't talk to me anymore. "I've probably left a thousand messages on Bill's voicemail, and he's not once tried to contact me."

She gave a heavy sigh. "You want the honest answer?"

"What the fuck…" I started off angrily but she cut me off.

"You know how I feel about those cuss words Abby."

"I'm sorry Simone, yes I want to know the truth." I felt my stomach clench in anticipation. It wasn't going to be a good answer.

"Well, with the tour going on, management thought that it would be a good idea if Bill left behind any hint of a girlfriend behind." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as she continued. "I mean, its not that Bill doesn't love you, because he does, he's always asking about you and the baby. Its just that girls will buy more CD's and merchandise if the lead singer is single…"

"Oh…" I stated a little sadly. "Why couldn't Bill call and tell me this, it might have hurt me a little less, and why are you waiting this long to tell me Simone, I have feelings too you know?"

She looked down at her food, not looking hungry anymore. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just didn't really know how to tell you."

"It's okay, I guess I'm going to have to forgive and forget. But when I do go back to the States, I will find him, and I will give him a piece of my mind, if I don't kill him first." I said, feeling hurt and betrayed. "He should have at least called…"

"I know honey, it wasn't very mature of him or any of the boys to just not call you anymore." She sighed, finishing off her sandwich.

She clutched my hand as we walked off to the front door. Well, this was it. It was time for the funeral.

My dads funeral.

**I know it's been forever! And I hope I still have a few of my loyal reviewers, and a few new ones maybe? Get to know me? Twitter, instagram, facebook? Check out my profile or message me. Check out my story Alien, it's the prequel to this (: Review that shizz like crazy!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. I Wish

**Thank you LonelyHumanoid for my first and only review on my first chapter of Through The Ghost. It means a lot! I've been busy with work, but I'm trying to upload a new chapter once or twice a week. **

**Through The Ghost**

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't see through my tears as they lowered my fathers casket into the ground. Those of you who know me, I'm not the one who is good at showing my emotions, but today, I just couldn't keep them off my face. I was wearing myself out! Simone and I clung to each other in fits of tears, she even sputtered out a short string of laughs, trying to show herself that she was okay. But we were _not _okay.

The funeral service was short and all together small. None of my family members could make it, since it cost a great deal of a fortune to fly across the ocean. It tore my grandfather up, he was my dads dad and I never did hear that man cry. Until I called my grandfather and told him how my dad was hospitalized and the doctors said his survival rate was slim to none.

A car crash is what put him in a coma. Go figure. A drunk driver hit him, and the driver lived. How is that fair that God took my dad away from me, and allow that ignorant asshole to live? It just wasn't fair to me, Simone, their baby, or my family.

I said my goodbyes to my dads former co workers, his restaurant was bought out as soon as the new owners heard the news. But it isn't so bad, they decided to branch out his place and make it into tiny food chains throughout the world! The new owners Cecilia and Cecil didn't even change the name, and they're even giving me 30% of everything they make. They said that it was the least they could do.

To say I have money in the bank is a huge understatement! I feel bad because I didn't work for anything that I made, but in the long run the money will help me out a whole lot. After I graduate high school I'm going to need it to go on a chase for Bill and the gang. Every penny used will be worth it.

Simone hugged me close as we walked through the sea of paparazzi. We were trying to get to our car when a very familiar reporter caught me by the elbow. Simone also stopped and waited for her to start talking to us, or me in particular.

Her hair was short and red, and she had a very outgoing attitude. "First off I would like to say sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I replied quietly. "What can I do for you today?" My sniffling had not calmed down any, and I doubt I looked too great either, but I wasn't giving any fucks today.

"Where's Bill in your time of grief?" The smirk on her face when she asked me that question made me furious. The dumb bitch, did she actually have the nerve to ask me this stupid ass question? My father was just buried! The fucking nerve…

The reporter slash paparazzi I suppose stared at me with her mouth wide open. I gasped when I realized that I had actually said that out loud. Simone was muffling a giggle. "I'm sorry, I, I just…" I was dumbfounded by my outburst and I had no clue of what to say next.

"It's okay Miss Baker, I was way out of line… your father did recently pass away." She drawled out in a very sarcastic tone.

I was done with this stupid bitch, I didn't need the stress of her comments. Obviously Bill was a very sensitive subject for me. I looped my arm within Simone's and steered us to the car. I hopped in the drivers side and drove us to a little bistro across town.

"Will it ever get easier?" Simone asked in a small voice, stirring her coffee with a small straw.

I sighed, we both knew the answer to that question, but I answered anyway. "You know," I started off. "It will get easier in time. After Christian is born, you will only miss my dad more because he'll resemble him a lot. But the twins and baby Christian will be enough to keep you going!"

Unshed tears were in her eyes, but not once did she shed them. "You're right, but with you leaving soon I'm going to be so alone…"

"Are you sure I cant stay with you?" I pouted. "You'll never be alone with me around!"

She smiled, putting her curly hair behind her ear. "You know you cant, your family back home misses you. And you have big things planned for your future that doesn't involve boring ole Germany."

"True, but you know I'll visit you every chance I get!"

Before she could reply, her cell phone started blaring through the tiny bistro, we gained a lot of dirty looks from all the rich uppity uppity snobs. Simone gave me a look of pity before she answered her phone. I already knew from that look, that it was one of her douche bag sons.

_Can I talk to them? _I mouthed to her, but she kept shooing me away. I wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. She was chatting away in German when I a little too roughly took the phone out of her hands.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. Ignoring Simone's shocked expression and angry words she whisper yelled to me.

"Ja, und das ist? Scheiße!" The voice rudely yelled to me. It sounded a lot like Georg if I wasn't wrong.

"What the hell is wrong wi…" Before I could finish the phone disconnected. I gave Simone a weird look. "He hung up on me!" I said with emotion thick in my voice. I was on the verge of tears. What the hell?

She snatched her phone back. "I'm sorry sweety…"

"I'm going to murder all four of them." I stated.

**GeorgPOV**

I felt bad slamming the phone shut, her voice about shattered my heart when I heard her sweet sweet voice talking into the phone.

I walked into the other room of the fancy hotel we were staying in that night to see where Bill was, I just had to tell him the news. He was laying there in all his blonde glory, I'm still getting used to him with his short blonde locks now. His snores echoed through the big bedroom. I had no shame when I bounced beside him and sent his tiny body flying in the air. He clumsily slid off the bed and his the floor with a thud.

Bill stared at me with anger in his eyes. "What the hell?" He yawned and climbed back up and sat beside me.

I sighed and shook out my long hair, "I sort of kind of talked to Abby today…"

He sat up straight and took a sharp breath, he then began to hang his head in his hands. "I miss her so much Georg." He took his hands and clawed at his hair, pulling at it with an anger.

"We all miss her, but no more than you, I know."

His demeanor changed all of a sudden. "Why the hell were you talking to her in the first place, what did our manager tell us about all that shit?" He lit up a cigarette, a habit him and Tom recently took up not long after moving away for our year long tour.

"What about Abby, don't you ever think of her feelings?" I asked, I don't understand him half the time.

"Don't you even say that, I think of her and her feelings every day since we started this damn tour." He took a long satisfying drag. "You never answered my question bitch."

I rolled my eyes. The loss of Abby has made Bill into a hard ass most of the time, he isn't the laughing and idiotic Bill I used to know a year ago. Its like I know a completely different person. His voice is deeper, he's grown more muscle tone, he's rougher and less prissy. Calling him Princess wouldn't describe him anymore.

"I was talking to Simone and I guess Abby got a hold of the phone and said hello… I hung up on her though." I sucked in a breath, I felt so bad for Abby. With her father dying and Bill and us ignoring her. She was basically alone with not that many people in the world at her side.

"I feel like the biggest jerk in the world Georg, hopefully she'll be happier in America though. Maybe she'll forget about me and move on, hopefully she'll get a boyfriend who isn't a complete fuckup and never leaves her." He sighed into his hands.

"Do you really wish that?" I quietly asked.

"Yes, I wish that she finds someone who makes her happier than I do. And I wish the same for myself." He gave a smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Can you leave me alone for a moment, I'm going to get dressed and then meet you guys downstairs in twenty minutes ok?"

I closed the door with a click, I hovered around for a little longer and I heard Bill's sobs through the walls. They were the sobs that rocked your body and chilled you to the bone, those are the sobs I've heard almost every night.

I knew with every fiber of my being that Bill didn't wish that at all, but sometimes shit happens.

And right now Abby would be better off moving on.

But I knew her better than that.

I knew them both better than that.

**REVIEW!**

**I'll mention you if you do… nooo I'm not bribing you. lol**

**Instagram: CharlarBruh**

**Twitter: CharlieCat94**

**ASKFM: CharlieCat94**


End file.
